darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Solaire of Astora
Solaire of Astora is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Daniel Flynn, who also voiced Vamos and the Giant Blacksmith. __TOC__ Plot Solaire is first found just in front of the bridge that leads to Undead Parish, gazing at the sun. Speaking to him here will give the player the White Sign Soapstone and allow him to be summoned to fight the Belfry Gargoyles as a Gold Phantom. After meeting Solaire in Anor Londo and defeating Ornstein and Smough, Solaire will move from Anor Londo to the Sunlight Altar in Undead Parish, offering the player a chance to join the Warrior of Sunlight Covenant. Solaire may be summoned for the fight with the Gaping Dragon in the Depths. After defeating the Centipede Demon and entering Lost Izalith, the player will encounter him again. If the player speaks to Solaire immediately after OR takes the most obvious route to the next area, Solaire will become hostile and attack the player on their next meeting. If the player instead takes the shortcut to Lost Izalith (which can only be accessed through being a +2 Chaos Servant), and destroys all''' 'nine of the Chaos Bugs found there, Solaire will remain lucid and can be summoned for the fight against Gwyn. Lore Knight Solaire of Astora is a Knight bound to a quest of finding his own "sun", for which he became undead. Strategy It is ill-advised to attack Solaire, as killing him will make him unavailable for future boss fights. However, should the player wish to attack him, Solaire will fight with a sword and shield, and use the Lightning Spear miracle. Notes *8 liquid humanity can be stolen from Solaire using the Dark Hand. *Solaire can be met without killing the Taurus Demon by utilizing the Master Key and going through the Valley of Drakes, Darkroot Basin to Undead Parish. If Solaire is reached through the shortcut and he is not present, quitting and reloading the game can make him appear. Character Information Health and Souls | 1,000 | | Anor Londo | 908 | | 1,000 | | Lost Izalith | 938 | | 1,000 | }} Defenses Equipment Undead Burg= |-| Anor Londo= |-| Lost Izalith= Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Solaire is referenced in an Easter Egg in the game ''Borderlands 2, where a mock bonfire can be found with an armored man named "Solitaire" sitting next to it. *Solaire floats several inches in the air, giving the appearance that he is taller than the player. This is also true for the Crestfallen Merchant of Sen's Fortress. *Solaire is useful to keep around as a Golden Phantom as he will engage any invaders that may invade a player's world. His miracle, Lightning Spear, will be used actively should Solaire engage the invader at a distance. He is a handy distraction to coordinate attacks and backstabs but Solaire does not have high enough damage and defense to hold his own against an invader. *One of the most famous rumors in Dark Souls is that Solaire is the Firstborn of Gwyn. Although developers have not confirmed anything, they have stated that Gwyn's firstborn does not appear in the game. Gallery solaireCA.jpg|Concept Art solaire anor londo.jpg|Solaire in Anor Londo solaire phantom.jpg|As a phantom IMG_20130912_195748.jpg|Solaire without his helm Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms